My wife is a gangster
by crysz
Summary: Syaoran Li, a rich and serious man, was looking for a wife just to please his clan. Sakura Kinimoto, a cold and dangerous gangster, was looking for a husband to grant her brother’s last wish. And throw annoying cousins to the story to make them realize wh
1. Chapter 1

Obitakuleht: Hey guys this is another story that is based on a Korean, Japanese or Chinese I don't know but it is a movie…. But I change some of it and add something in the story…  
Well get on with the story… well I want to thank Nicole my beta reader thanks for your patience…..

Summary: Syaoran Li, a rich and serious man, was looking for a wife just to please his clan. Sakura Kinimoto, a cold and dangerous gangster, was looking for a husband to grant her brother's last wish. And throw annoying cousins to the story to make them realize what love really is.

"…" Speaking  
'…' Thoughts  
P.O.V. Point Of View  
End of P.O.V.  
Flashback  
End of Flashback  
(An:) Author's notes

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS…. He he he

Title: My wife is a gangster  
Chapter1: In a cold storm

Sakura Kinimoto was a beautiful young woman. With her emerald eyes and short hair, it made her even more beautiful. However, she was a dangerous gangster who plays men and was famous for her reputation on destroying other gangs. She was wearing a pair of stiletto boots, loose black pants, and a dark leather jacket that went to her knees. She always brought her special daggers that she used for killing. As she walked in a darkened street, she quietly tried to feel her surroundings.

Sakura's P.O.V.

'I can feel the pouring water on my face as I walked towards where my big brother was. Since I was little, I was with my brother all the time but when I turned fourteen, we got separated because of a known gang called White Silvers.

'When they attacked at our house and killed my parents, we were not there because we were taking a walk with some of our friends. My brother and I didn't know that my mother came from a rich family and inherited a lot of money. They didn't know though that the money that our mother has is in my account and some of it are in my brother's.

'When we came back, everything was covered with the blood of my parents. That day, I promised that I would take revenge for what happened to my parents. A month had passed and the lawyers of my parents have decided that we need to be separated. My brother will be in the hands of the Daidouji family and I was placed in the care of the Chin family.

'At first, we were writing to each other, calling on the phone. But when his new family went to China, our communication got cut and the last thing I've heard anything about them was they were in Beijing. A year after that, I ran away from the Chin family. They took care of me, yes, but they were not my real family. I was not really sure if their intentions were genuine.

Then, a sound of a gun rang in the air. "Huh, what was that?".'

End of P.O.V.

"Huh?"

She looked at her right and saw a blue-haired guy with glasses fought with three men. They wore all black with a sign of the White Silvers. It looked like a chain embracing a sword on the back of the jacket. The guy with the blue hair defeated them. After a while, seventeen other men arrived then attacked him.

One guy stabbed him with a sword.

"White Silvers," she murmured as she got her daggers then ran fast. She jumped towards them and stabbed them one by one. As she killed the men, she was unaware that the blue-haired guy earlier was watching her, shocked.

'God, who is this woman? How can she fight all those men?' The man thought.

The last man standing got his own dagger and began to charge when she grabbed his neck and broke it like a piece of wood. She started to walk away slowly.

"Hey, what's your name?" The guy asked.

She didn't look back and continued to walk away. 'I need to find my brother.'

End.

Obitakuleht: So what do you think? I know that the actions are so lame….I know that I am not that a good writer. Sorry that I am more a romance writer. I really love romance I know that I didn't finish yet my first story... well i really dont know how to write some actions you know... if any one can help me to write this and for any suggestionspls email me well thanks... review pls


	2. sorry

Guys, I'm so sorry that I can't continue this story…

Anyone that is interested to continue it, then please e-mail me or pm me in this account

Thank you so much for all those who reviewed this story!!!

I really appreciate it…

Muwahhh! Huggzzz!


End file.
